Glee Club Reunion
by LittleSuzieQ
Summary: 5 years after senior year glee club has a reunion at a karaoke bar...some surprising things happen...  Mostly Puckleberry but hints of others!


_**Rachel**__/Noah_

Mr. Shuester clapped his hands together to get the young twenty three year olds attention. "Hey everyone! Welcome to the first annual glee club reunion!" The glee club cheered loudly, and he had to clap his hands again to get their attention back to him. "As you may have heard, this bar does have karaoke," he paused as there was cheering, and he grinned at his former students, "so we'll have everyone say what they're up to now, and then we can start singing!"

"Mr. Shue, why can't we just go straight to the karaoke?" Tina whined slightly.

"Mr. Shue that's what Facebook's for," Artie commented looking up from behind his new, more stylish glasses.

"Alright, alright! Who we missing…Rachel? And…" He said counting off on his fingers. "Puck!" he said finally remembering the Mohawked teen.

"Oh, Mr. Shue, Rachel's coming she told me! She wouldn't lie to me," Finn said raising his hand out of habit.

"Oh my God Finn, grow a pair. This isn't high school anymore," Santana rolled her eyes and smacked her boyfriend in the chest. The opening bars of a popular song filled the bar and Mr. Shue looked up surprised.

"I-I thought we had the first spot?" Mr. Shue wondered flipping through a paper confused.

_Yeah_

"Oh my God look!" Brittany screamed pointing to the now brightly lit stage. They all looked quickly.

_**Oh oh **_

Rachel Berry dressed in tight dark skinny jeans, a tight low cut shirt and stilettos belted out the first part.

_it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl_

Puck stood beside her smirking deeply, each with a microphone in their hand.  
_**Oh oh**_

_it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl / __**oh oh**_

_Let's go__  
_The club watched awestruck as Puck sang/rapped with ease, and Rachel danced alluringly around him grinding into his side and pulling the crowd that gathered around the stage in to the performance, knowingly eye-fucking every guy (and a few girls) there.

___Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up**__), ey, what's in ya cup__  
__Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up)**__, throw your hands up__  
__Tell security we bout to tear this club up__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ pocket full of green__  
__Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up(__**up),**__ throw ya hands up__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up __**(up, up)**_

___You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang__  
__Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank_

The club stayed silent and watched with shock. "Hol-ly shit," Sam swore under his breath, a chorus of nodding heads around him.

_Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank__  
__If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane__  
__Callin' all the girls__**(girls), **__do you hear me?__  
__All around the world__**(world),**__ city to city__  
__Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys__  
__Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride__  
__Gettin' loose in the ride__  
__Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side_

Being typical Puck, he didn't even attempt to hide the words in the song. Mr. Shue began to groan. "Why did I do this again?" He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fists.__

_Bottoms up, bottoms up __**(up),**__ ey, what's in ya cup__  
__Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ throw your hands up__  
__Tell security we bout to tear this club up__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ pocket full of green__  
__Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ throw ya hands up__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ bottoms up __**(up, up)**___

_My vision's blurred, my words slurred__  
__Its jam packed, a million girls__  
__And I ain't tryin to lead em__  
__We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero__  
__Callin' all the girls__**(girls**__), do you hear me?__  
__All around the world__**(world**__), city to city__  
__Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys__  
__Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride__  
__Gettin' loose in the ride__  
__Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side___

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup__  
__Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ throw your hands up__  
__Tell security we bout to tear this club up___

_Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ pocket full of green__  
__Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans_

"Oh my God, she's totally gonna do it!" Santana exclaimed, getting very excited, she exchanged a thrilled look with Quinn.

_Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up)**__, throw ya hands up__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up __**(up, up)**_

Rachel pointed toward the glee club and smirked.

___**Yo, could I get that 'Tron?**__**  
**__**Could I get that Remmy?**__**  
**__**Could I get that Coke?**__**  
**__**Could I get that Henny?**__**  
**__**Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?**__**  
**__**Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?**__**  
**__**Trey, I was like "Yo Trey"**__**  
**__**Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?**__**  
**__**Okay, lets get it now**__**  
**__**I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends**__**  
**__**I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"**__**  
**__**Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!**__**  
**__**Muhfuckin right yeah, weed to the 10**__**  
**__**If a bitch try to get cute Imma sock her**__**  
**__**Throw a lotta money at her then yell fucka, fucka, fucka,**__**  
**__**Then yell fucka.**__**  
**__**Then Imma go get my Louisville Slugger**__**  
**__**Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady**__**  
**__**I rep Young Money**__**  
**__**You know Slim, Baby?**__**  
**__**And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the .380**__**  
**__**We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti**__**  
**__**Yellin all around the world,**__**  
**__**Do you hear me? Do you like my body?**__**  
**__**Anna Nicki**__**  
**__**Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith**__**  
**__**Yes, my dear, you're so explosive**__**  
**__**Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph**__**  
**__**Now bottoms up and double my dosage**__**  
**__  
_The glee club girls stood up and cheered as Rachel finished rapping with surprising skill.

___Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup__  
__Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ throw your hands up__  
__Tell security we bout to tear this club up__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ pocket full of green__  
__Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up__**(up),**__ throw ya hands up__  
__Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up __**(up, up)**__**  
**__  
__Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

As the closing bars ended, Rachel turned to her partner and grinned before throwing her arms around his neck as the bar erupted in loud cheers and cat calls. With typical Rachel Berry fashion, she flashed the crowd a smile and bowed grandly. Laughing, Puck grabbed her hand and bowed with her, then pulled her close and kissed her fully on the lips. This stunned the club more than anything else.

"Bu-t bu-t bu-t," Finn sputtered.

"Seriously hun, with both of them running around New York, this was bound to happen." Santana said dismissively. "They do look really happy though," she said in a softer tone no one knew she was capable of. "What?" She questioned the looks she got from people. "It's just kinda cute, okay?"

They all turned to see Puck catch her as she jumped off the stage. They both were laughing and both looked genuinely, happy. "Awww they do! It's just how like in Lady in the Tramp they were in love and…Artie? When we get home can we watch that? Please?" Brittany did her best puppy pout, and Artie reassured her that as soon as they got home they would watch it.

As the couple approached the glee club booths, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Tina squealed and pulled Rachel into a tight embrace and they giggled and gossiped loudly. Puck sauntered over to the guys booth. "Finn, Sam, Mike, Shue." He said nonchalantly as he nodded his head at each man. They all stared at him expectantly. "What?" he asked them, raising one eyebrow.

"Since when are you two together? How did you sing that? Just..how!" The questions bombarded him.

He rolled his eyes. "1. Rachel and I have been together for like a year. Seriously do you fuckers check facebook at all? 2.," He grinned mischievously at them and pulled something out of his pocket. He murmured something under his breath, and with a flick of his wand, Nikki Minaj stood in front of the girls, and likewise, Trey Songz sat where Puck had just been sitting.

"What the hell?"

**A/N Ok yeah…so strange weird ending..I admit it! I was so clueless on how to end this and this sorta popped into my mind…probably because I was just reading Wizards of Waverly Place...**

**Anywho I love this song and I can see badass Rachel being awesome at rapping **

**Oh and for all you curious homosapiens, coupling I had in my mind when I did this:**

**Puckleberry**

**Sam/Quinn**

**Tina/Mike**

**Finn/Santana**

**Mr. Shue/Emma**

**Brittany/Artie**

******Mercedes and Kurt in my universe were at a fashion show so they couldn't make it :P**


End file.
